


Reset

by Magpiedance



Series: Gunman [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Breathplay, Other, Spoilers, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Staci wants to feel strong.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> (Now with corrected 'Staci' spelling. Whoopsie-fucking-daisy! *Buries face in hands with shame*)

You have nightmares, of course.

 _Only you_ but Jacob's dead he's dead he's dead.

There isn't all that much space in the Wolf's Den but when you sleep there you are given your privacy either out of respect or because no one wants to listen to you keening in your sleep. Staci hounds your steps like a shadow. He follows you room to room and when you sleep you suspect he makes up his own sleeping spot just beyond the door. It's the only explanation for how he always is the one to wake you from troubled dreams.

One such night when your thrashing must have been bad enough to wake the whole bunker you nearly take a swing at him but stop yourself just in time.

You release your death-grip on his wrist and flop your head back down onto the pillow.

He says nothing but his hand clenches and unclenches in his lap like he wants to say something, or do something, but he doesn't know if he should. Or maybe thinks you won't allow it.

You touch his knee in a manner that you hope conveys apology. He's hurting as badly as you but he won't let anyone help him. You never know the right amount of sympathy to give him. Too much and he turns away from you like an angry cat.

He reaches towards you but hesitates, fingers trembling slightly, and hovers his hand over your throat. He looks at you meaningfully and you nod, hoping he can see the acceptance in your eyes even in the darkness of the bunker. You don't know exactly what he's going to do but you give him permission.

He clambers over you to straddle your hips.

His hands close around your neck until it's almost (but not quite) impossible to breathe.

“Yes,” you say, “yes,” and his hands squeeze a little tighter and you see fireworks in front of your eyes. He whines a little, like he can't believe he's doing this to you, but he grinds his hips into yours through the blanket like he can't help himself. When he lets go you gasp down air and bury your hands in his shirt and drag him down to you so you can kiss him. He devours your mouth needing this as much as, if not more than, you do.

“Please,” you beg him, not even sure what you are asking for. “ _Please.”_

He starts to yank at your clothing like he's been just waiting for an excuse. Your shirt is dragged over your head and thrown away without care. Your underwear he pulls off your hips and down your legs in one movement. Then he stops a moment to just look at you. The main lights are out but the emergency light casts enough of a glow that you can see everything, including the unbridled lust on his face. You wonder if this is the first time he's wanted this, wanted you. You wonder if you might have made a couple if things had been different. On a darker note you wonder if watching Jacob fuck you made him hard. He swallows nervously, like he can hear what you're thinking.

“Please,” you say again, quietly, and he spurs into action. He uses all his wiry strength to manhandle you onto your stomach. He puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes your face into the pillow and growls “don't move” in a tone that's low and dirty and honestly you hadn't known he was capable of. He pulls your hips up and lays a smack on your bare cheeks when you wriggle.

He fucks you with machine-like intensity, pistoning in and out of you like he thinks maybe he can screw the bad memories out of you. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your face to the side so he can see your mouth hanging open and your eyes screwed shut. Whenever you try to move he leans his entire weight on you and it's perfect and you moan out _just like you did when Jacob was fucking you_ and he bites at your neck _just like Jacob did_ and his finger press bruises into your hips _just like..._

You can't tell who's fucking you any more and you don't even care you just want to get off and not think about it too closely.

If Staci notices your distress he doesn't act on it. Too lost in the power he has over you. In the power you gave him over you, and that makes the difference or at least you hope it does.

He cuts your air off a few more times and you lose all control of yourself when he does. It's something Jacob never did, something that's uniquely his. Somehow that makes you ache, makes you burn, and you never want him to stop.

Something possesses him to say 'good work, Soldier' in your ear and you really don't want to examine how that pushes you over the edge. He pulls out of your overstimulated body and finishes on your back.

As you're waiting for your breathing to go back to normal he seems to come back to himself. He starts to say something but you put your hand over his mouth and whisper 'don't'. He sags then, the manic energy from before leaving him completely. He lays down at your back and presses his face into your hair. You huff and pull his arm around your middle.

You allow yourself to smile, just a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reset](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWOwLKcqb40) by Three Trapped Tigers


End file.
